Clover
Clover is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Clover wears white shirts, black ties and skirt, and white shoes with black accents. In Wingeria, she wears checkered headbands. Starting from Cupcakeria, all of her attire switch colors (White to black), except her shoes. Flipdeck info Clover is the younger sister of the popular burger chef, Marty. She is a talented drummer who can keep a solid beat at break-neck speeds. She practices daily in her garage on a quiet cul-de-sac in Burgerburgh. Clover, along with her brother are in a ska-punk band called Scarlett and the Shakers. Appearance Clover originally had platinum blonde hair, a white shirt with a black tie, blue jeans and black and white shoes. In Papa's Freezeria, her hair became golden along with a minor fix in her eyes, and in Papa's Wingeria, she got a checkered headband and two drumsticks in her pocket. In Cupcakeria her outfit is a reverted coloration of her shirt and tie, with a new belt and skirt (style B in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!). Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis all around the pizza * Baked for 30 minutes * Cut into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread *Beef *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *1 Cookie (Middle) *1 Cherry (Right) Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings *4 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog *Regular Bun *Relish *Salsa *Tomatoes *Onions *Mustard *Large Lemon Mist *Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *1st Cupcake: **Honey Drizzle (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gummy Pineapple (No other toppings in other holidays) **Paper Umbrella (Cherry in other holidays) **Gummy Pineapple (No other Toppings in other holidays) *2nd Cupcake: **Honey Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) **Tropical Charms (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Cherry (Three Cloudberries in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Cherry and Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Macaroni in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Lucky Dust (No other toppings in other holidays) *5 Chickens *4 Onions *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *S'mores *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Seashell with Lemon Chiffron **Orange Icing **Mango Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) **Tropical Charms (Mini Mallows in other holidays) *Regular Ring with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Tropical Charms *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chicken *In Freezeria to Go, she is unlocked with S'mores Trivia *She and Mindy are the only customers to have their hair dyed. *Clover's Outfit B from Papa_Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is used from Cupcakeria onwards. *She dyes her hair in Freezeria. *Her weapon in Papa Louie 2 is drumsticks. *She has a minor fix in her eyes in Freezeria. **She is the only customer to get her eyes fixed. *Clover loses to Scooter twice in Papa's Next Chefs. *Clover has lost two finals in Papa's Next Chefs (2012 and 2014). *She might be liking Cloveroni as her name is there in it. Otherwise, she orders very less St. Paddy's Day toppings in Papa's Pastaria. * Her Fighting moves in Papa Louie 2 is similar to martial arts. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: '''She lost to Cecilia in the first round. '''2012: '''She won to Lisa and Ivy in the Bacon division, finishing 1st with Allan. In the semi-finals, she won to Utah. But lost in the finals to Peggy. '''2013: (Round 1) She won to Mindy with James. (Dr. Cherry finals) She lost to Scooter with Tony. She made 2nd place in the Dr. Cherry division. 2014: She won the Dreamsicle Division and the Semifinals with Matt but lost in the Finals to Scooter with Tony, just like the Dr.Cherry division finals in PNC 2013. Gallery Clover (Taco Mia).png |Clover's appearance up to the Taco Mia! Pic 9.png Poorclover.png|Clover cringing Brotherandsister.png|Clover with Her Brother 1234444444444444444.jpg|Clover's Thumbs-up pic. cloveer.png|Sarge Fan and Clover Fan Art. Clover Outfits.png|Clover in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Badclover.png|"What is this? Hmph! Do you take this as some sort of joke? Well, I don't think it's funny at all, mister!" Clover's new look.PNG|Her new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Cloverperfectorderinburgeria.png|Clover getting a gold star customer award in Burgeria. Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to rescue Papa Louie. Cloverperfectorderinpapasfreezeria.jpg|Clover perfect in Freezeria Clover wingeria.jpg|Clover when she's not a star customer. Clover Full Body.png|Clover standing in line Clover.jpg|Clover in Taco Mia! (notice her eyes look different) MadClover.png|Mujhay qatal mat karo. Clover spoke in Urdu. clover evolution.png|Clover evolution. Marty and Clover.png|Clover standing in line with her brother in Pizzeria. 500,000 Likes!.jpg Perfect Pasta for Clover.png|Clover's perfect order in Pastaria. Clover (also eye shading test).PNG|Dangan Ronpa sprite edit by EightballPixels. bandicam 2014-03-12 21-44-49-469.jpg Left Side Clover.jpg|Clover is left headed SCARY CLOVER!.PNG|Clover pissed off. Clover v2.PNG|The eightball strikes back. 1549578_673033779426089_119915940_n.jpg Gif.gif Bacon Division Winners.png Dreamsicle Results.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-00-021.jpg Fight.png Rivals HD 1.jpg cloverByMinecraft.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:C Characters